battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie
Valkyrie is a heavyweight robot which competed in the both seasons of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is armed with an undercutting flywheel which can be exchanged from one with two teeth dubbed "Dr. Tooth," one with six teeth dubbed "Sonic the Wedgehog" or a spinning bar dubbed "The Spirit of Boston." Two versions of Valkyrie were entered in the season with the only key difference being the type of blade used. Despite not making the top 16, Valkyrie did well during its rookie season. For Season 4, Valkyrie returned with a repainted discs, a new bar dubbed Sweet Caroline replace The Spirit of Boston after it broke, LED lights above the spinner, and a slightly remade front armor panel. Valkyrie was also reworked to make its weapon much more reliable as it managed to not slow down once, until it failed in its crucial Top 16 fight. Despite this, Valkyrie was still very successful, dishing out serious shots to veterans, even going another 4-2. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Valkyrie's first opponent in the new season was against Ultimo Destructo. This fight started off poorly for Valkyrie as they were struggling to get their weapon up to any decent speed and when they contacted Ultimo Destructo, the weapon stopped entirely. Making matters worse, Valkyrie was now basically high-centered on its own weapon, leaving it spinning in circles around the perimeter of the weapon. Luckily, Ultimo's blade was also having trouble spinning up and never got up to a decent speed to cause any damage. Valkyrie was unable to show any translational movement and took a very light tap from Ultimo Destructo before it was counted out, giving Ultimo Destructo the win via KO. Valkyrie's second match was an undercard rumble with newcomers Bale Spear and Predator. The rumble began very well for Valkyrie as it managed to quickly knock out Predator on their first hit, then turn their attention to Bale Spear. It wasn't long before Valkyrie had Bale Spear down to two wheels, though Bale Spear continued to fight. Valkyrie continued to attack and eventually tore off the remaining tires on Bale Spear, leaving Bale Spear down to wheel rims and twitching in the corner. Predator and Bale Spear were counted out, giving Valkyrie the win by KO. Valkyrie also participated in the Desperado Tournament to compete for a spot in the Top 16. In this tournament, Valkyrie first fought Hypothermia. The match wasn't initially going to Valkyrie's plan as they weren't dealing any damage to Hypothermia. However, this changed as Valkyrie delivered a big hit that tore into Hypothermia's left tire. Valkyrie continued to attack, leaving the right wheel barely attached to the axle but Hypothermia was still functional despite the damage. Valkyrie delivered one final hit that took off its weapon chain as a result of the weapon wearing down the weapon bearing to the point where the sprocket fell off, taking the chain with it, leaving its weapon to spin down and reduce the fight to a pushing match. The rest of the match was spent with neither robot really gaining the upper hand. Time ran out and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision for Valkyrie, advancing it to the next round. Up next for Valkyrie was Lock-Jaw. For this fight, they opted to swap their original horizontal spinner for their bar spinner. The match got underway and after a few hits, Valkyrie lost half of its weapon, leaving it unbalanced and out of control. Valkyrie continued to take hits, losing more of its weapon and being flipped over at one point. Eventually, Valkyrie could no longer move and was counted out, giving Lock-Jaw the win by KO and eliminating Valkyrie from this tournament. Next for Valkyrie was Red Devil, which was fresh off a dominant victory over SubZero. The match was off to a pretty even start as Valkyrie's attacks weren't really causing sufficient damage, nor was Valkyrie taking any sufficient damage. However, things changed as Red Devil's plow was starting to become torn up and one of Red Devil's tread pods detached and started roaming around the arena. Valkyrie continued to attack, not causing much damage, nor taking much damage but Red Devil's tread pod that had detached soon became beached on its side near the pulverizer, however things weren't exactly peachy for Valkyrie either as the robot could only turn to the left for some reason . Time ran out and the judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Valkyrie. Valkyrie took part in the Last Chance Rumble with Red Devil, DUCK!, Gigabyte, Bombshell and Lucky in hopes of getting the 16th seed in the top 16 bracket.Valkyrie was not off to a good start as they were only able to cause sparks off of the robots they attacked. Valkyrie managed to get a hit on Gigabyte but it was more of a glancing blow thanks to how low their weapon was to Gigabyte's shell. Regardless, Valkyrie then took a run at DUCK! but missed and instead drove under the the screws, damaging both the screws and damaging its weapon. After that, they didn't play much of a role in the rumble but were still moving in circles when time ran out. The judges awarded Bombshell the winner to take the 16th seed and enter the top 16 bracket. Valkyrie also went up against Overhaul in a grudge match that was not included in their record for the main tournament. When the match began, it was pretty even as while Overhaul was quicker to get across the arena. Valkyrie was staying with its opponent and causing sparks off of Overhaul's front wedge attachment. Valkyrie found itself being lifted up near the screws but in doing so, Valkyrie's weapon made contact with Overhaul's and nearly tore it clean off, leaving it dangling and rendered useless. Valkyrie was now inverted and suffering from the gyroscopic effects of its weapon, but when both robots met again, Valkyrie finished off the upper half of Overhaul's weapon, tearing it off completely. However, Valkyrie was then on the receiving end of an attack by its opponent that took it up against the arena barrier, where its weapon made sparks off the arena barrier. Valkyrie got away, but was briefly driving vertically on its wheels before coming back down upright. Valkyrie collided with Overhaul one last time before both robots were left driving in circles, only making light taps when they were finally able to meet one another again. Both robots were counted out by their referees so the match went the judges, whom ruled in favor of Valkyrie. Discovery Season 4 Valkyrie's first match in 2019 was HyperShock and went with the bowtie-shaped bar as a result. When the match began, Valkyrie had little time to prepare as they were hit hard and thrown up onto the arena screws by HyperShock on impact. Valkyrie eventually got down and ended up upside down but continued to fight. Valkyrie managed to clip HyperShock's tires but this didn't affect HyperShock's mobility and they were again pushed around. Valkyrie then clipped another tire and was eventually upright again. This didn't really improve things for Valkyrie as they were pushed under the pulverizer but managed to avoid taking even cosmetic damage. Valkyrie got inverted again but when they returned under the pulverizer they were no longer moving. Valkyrie was counted out, giving HyperShock the win by KO. Next for Valkyrie was Tim Rackley and Ragnarok. In response, the team went with the disc nicknamed Dr Teeth. When the match began, Valkyrie approached Ragnarok and got its weapon quickly up to speed. When the two robots collided, Valkyrie's weapon rode up Ragnarok's front scoop and damaged the gear for Ragnarok's axe, torquing it enough to break the gearbox and forcing their link between the lid and bulkhead, shutting it down. Valkyrie was also flipped in this impact, but opted to go in for another hit as Ragnarok remained motionless. Valkyrie wasn't able to cause much more damage as Ragnarok was counted out, giving Valkyrie the win by a very quick KO. Valkyrie was then put in a match against former quarter-finalist, Tom Brewster and Monsoon. In response, Valkyrie opted for its bow-tie bar spinner of Sweet Caroline for a faster spin up. As the match began, Valkyrie came at Monsoon, throwing plenty of sparks off Monsoon's tiny wedge. Valkyrie continued to attack in this manner, causing very little damage but also avoiding Monsoon's weapon. Soon, Valkyrie ripped off Monsoon's front wedge and disabled Monsoon's weapon, leaving Monsoon's weapon mount hanging on by very little. For the rest of the match, Valkyrie kept attacking Monsoon, grinding its weapon mount, under armor, and its tires. Despite the damage, Monsoon kept charging at Valkyrie with no fear in its opponents weapon. Time ran out with both robots still mobile, but the judges awarded Valkyrie a unanimous 3-0 decision. Valkyrie's last match before the Top 16 was against Quantum and opted for its bowtie-shaped weapon bar dubbed "Sweet Caroline." Valkyrie started off okay, but wasn't causing much damage and was eventually flipped over due to its weapon's gyroscopic forces. Luckily, this orientation favored Valkyrie a bit and they quickly took off Quantum's weapon tooth. Even so, Valkyrie soon was at the mercy of Quantum's toothless weapon as they were picked up and paraded around the arena. Valkyrie then lost the use of its weapon as Quantum was able to apply enough pressure to cause a complete LEM collapse and was put behind the screws where it couldn't escape. Valkyrie was counted out, giving Quantum the win by KO and a spot in the Top 16. Valkyrie wasn't done as it found itself in a grudge match against newcomer and fellow Massachusetts bot, Ribbot. For this fight, Valkyrie opted for their six toothed disc of Sonic the Wedgehog, the loaned minibot of Time Line from Chronos, and even came in with little fly wings and eyes, since the fight was posted on Facebook for the supporters on Halloween. The match started off with both minibots fighting each other while the main bots got up to speed. While Ribbot hung back, Valkyrie slowly approached, its disc up to full speed. When they collided, Valkyrie couldn't do much to Ribbot's wedge as the frog bot just turned to keep it pointed. However, Ribbot stopped moving for an unknown reason and Valkyrie seized the opportunity to tear off some of the right foam and tires, then moving to the left and doing the same thing, even taking off a full tire. Ribbot was counted out and Valkyrie won yet another fight by a quick KO. Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 4 Note: The Last chance Rumble doesn't contribute to the wins/loss record. 31870469 1699362203510285 4131693474292432896 o.jpg|All three of Valkyrie's weapons. Valkyries.jpg|Both Valkyrie's during Season 3. Valkyrie's fly-getup.png|Valkyrie in its fly decor, next to Ribbot in the pits. Faruq Tauheed Introductions "She's riding into battle on a blazing saddle. Spin left, spin right. She's about to take flight. (To the tune of "Ride of the Valkyries") Dun dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun! It's VALKYRIE!" "In her last battle, she scored a hundred percent on Botten Tomatoes. Critics gave it 4 scars and said the soundtrack was killer. Prepare to take flight, it's VALKYRIE!" "She's no Queen of Hearts, but her high-powered spinner says "off with your treads!" Here comes the percussion of destruction, the conductor of carnage. It's VALKYRIE!" "On wicked steeds, she flies from above. She's got the fight from the flight and the spinning bite. It's VALKYRIE!" "Dun dun dun dun dun, VALKYRIE!" "She's a marvel that's here to avenge. This Norse goddess will kick you in your arseguard and make you Thor. It's VALKYRIE!" "Now performing at "Carnage-ie Hall," this bot will move you to tears with it's killer-sweet symphony. You're about to get Johann Sebastian CLOCKED. Sing it with me. (To the tune of "Ride of the Valkyries") Dun dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun! It's VALKYRIE!" "This Boston bot is lots of fun, if you like getting spun. It's going to serve you up a bowl of slam chowder. Can't you hear the audience getting louder? It's because they see VALKYRIE!" "This bot's already black blue, and it will bash you until you are too. Came down from her chariot in the sky, she's got girl power, she's your ride or die. It's VALKYRIE!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Massachusetts Category:Robots that fought on television